Curas de Sangue
by anaarc
Summary: Uma lenda onde eu conto que vampiros curam crianças das trevas.


1

Curas de Sangue

2

A Obra tem seus direitos autorais

protegidos na Biblioteca Nacional do Rio de Janeiro.

3

Curas de Sangue é um pequeno pocket book que conta a história das suas idolatradas crianças, trazendo para dentro dos nossos âmagos, contos maravilhosos, extravagantes sobre Vampiros atemporais.

4

"Somos Vampiros do além. Somos uma legião das Trevas que

guarda segredos milenares (…) Nos julgam à toa. Enquanto viajamos pelo céu e pela terra, contamos o que éramos quando encarnados. E é tudo fantasmagórico! É tudo lindo e aveludado … Prestem atenção, estamos nos

5 seus confins rezando uma vela negra".

6

"Eu estava na lua declamando poemas e chorando, o meu pranto e minha voz melodiosa ao declamar as poesias atraíram um Vampiro:" "estás aturdida … Pois vim te beijar, prepara teu sangue para uma transfusão, o meu é azul, ele há de te amar."

7

"E então ele me sugou. Adormeci e acordei voando num abismo da Escuridão. Meu nome? Minerva e o dele?

Salém."

8

"Tocava o órgão às escuras no salão de um Castelo abandonado; tocava para afastar meus pensamentos de automutilação e então, uma ventania abriu as portas da Mansão … Um Vampiro lindo vestido de veludo entrou voando e me abraçou enfiando uma adaga no meu peito. Morri e minha casa

9

agora está perto da dimensão do céu noturno. Eu? Esdrúxula e o Vampiro? Bordô."

10

"Era tudo estranho no meu quarto … Eu sofria de solidão, meus pais tinham morrido no fogo. Mas numa noite um Nosferatu veio pelo céu e chegou perto de mim murmurando:"

"Sabre …? Porque a solidão se te acompanho? Venha até

11

mim, preparei uma única taça na sala com meu sangue para que tu bebas." E eu bebi e quando dei por mim, estava cercado de umbras que vinham da Morte. O nome daquele Vampiro? Perpétuo."

12

"Meu jardim não tinha rosas. Meu jardim era frio e seco, sofria

com isso às vésperas de pegar uma faca e destruir todo aquele jardim mas, dos túmulos emergiu um Vampiro que, chegando até meus lábios, sussurrou:" "Eclética? Dê-me um beijo de luxo, preciso de ti."

13

"E eu dei, e segundos depois cresceram rosas e as tumbas se iluminaram de fogo. O nome dele? Vertigo."

14

Eu estava no meu sepulcro chorando e me mistificando de demônios. Estava triste, estava pesaroso, estava ardentemente doente logo atrás do sepulcro, um Vampiro se aproximou dizendo:" "Dominik?! Vim te buscar!"

15

"E então Ludivik, o Vampiro, pegou sua cruz e me exorcizou… Hoje estou nos céus perto das mais belas Gárgulas."

16

"Eu estava no precipício acendendo uma vela para a minha doença: o impulso suicida. Chorava. Repentinamente apareceu envolto em fogo um Vampiro que exclamava:" "Nefasta! Eu sou Tártaro! Se atire nos meus braços!"

17

"E eu me atirei … Tártaro me despiu e me colocou adormecida num dos bancos da Catedral da Escuridão."

18

Os Vampiros

19

"Nossos contos estão na Escuridão amiga e, todas essas crianças não choram mais estão conosco ceifando o Inferno. Que isso traga a todos uma lição bizarra e atemporal. Cada conto aqui esparramado de sangue ou de frieza, é real quando a imaginação olha sem ver coisa alguma."

20

O Vampiro

21

Sou

Nosferatu, e vi o sangue derramar por essas linhas nefastas onde me embelezo de nostalgia e cadáveres. A infância das trevas, tão jovem que nas umbras pedem ajuda aos meus vampiros, se alegram pois

são frios como a Morte.

22

Eu estou com todos causando calafrios e retidão. Oh Morte! Minha misantropia eterna que faz desses Curas de Sangue algo soturno e permissivo às taças de sangue! O que faço não ser uma escadaria, uma ponte para um esdrúxulo bruxo do

23 purgatório, a terra?

A Quaresma, sim a Quaresma… Ela volta em mim enquanto peço perdão a um Deus que me abandonou nessa liturgia macabra. E agora meus vampiros? O que ser de mim quando voo com todos vós num encanto

24 de apocalipse!

Esses contos, maravilhado fico ao ler o submundo de tais trevas onde todos descem circunspectos. Sim eu fico em nostalgia perdulária procurando mais contos e não encontro… Mas, meus vampiros, o juízo

25

final sou eu em todos vós!

Até quando surgirá aquela infância novamente para alimentar a minha invalidez noturna? Até quando ela virá ao meu encontro e me submeterá ao seu amor sem escrúpulos onde o sangue existe para beber meu ostracismo!! Até quando?

26 O que me importa vampiros do escuro nefasto. O que me importa tal dilema em minha solidão sorumbática.

Mas quero aquela criança para fazer uma missa com todos vós e a Morte.

27

Sim o que as salva é o sangue no cálice desses vampiros claudicantes na loucura. É a Morte ressurgindo em seu cavalo esverdeado e dando sua luz negra às trevas onde tão linda criança habita.

28

Agora venho falar de mim noturnos… Deixo-vos um rastro, apenas um rastro do meu sangue esquizofrênico no castelo que habito. Deixo lerem, me lerem para saberem de mim que O Vampiro habita a teia

29 daquelas noites.

30

Eu sou um moribundo errante na misantropia. Um encantado trevoso apenas com a Morte para cultuar. Azrael que diga tais lamúrias de dor, o crânio, já doente, clama pela lua negra que não habito.

31

Meus vampiros me digam? O que de mim repugna o humano? Meus vermes? Minha alma sem luz? Ou ainda seria o juízo demenciado pelos séculos?

32

Curas De Sangue

Nobre Vampiro, tal infância se compadece de ti e busca no teu macabro e mórbido assombro, a luz de uma mortuária ópera!

33

Há tu de fazer juz a tal criança que em nós encontrou o regresso para teu circunspecto coração. Há elas de te amarem, vamos dar por conhecer-vos e toda ela aplaudirá o teu assombrado ostracismo.

34

Somos singulares vampiros do vinho vinhático. Taças de sangue por todos os lados décadas atrás.

Fizemos prisioneiros em nossas masmorras pútridas, vivos de luz mistificada, fizemos prisioneiros os ratos e escorpiões...

35

Agora aqui nas trevas encontramos tal criança que, órfã de Hades, pede por nossa alegria fria e sorumbática.

36

Sim meu Nosferatu iremos em teu soturno socorro pois somente nós, pss… Somente nós podemos entrar em teu castelo e que a luz não adentre, não queremos ser vistos entre as teias de aranha e teu suntuoso espelho.

37

Não nos despediremos de tu nunca Vampiro! Não o deixaremos mais solitário na tua ligeira penumbra pútrida. A infância virá ao teu encontro

carnívora do teu sangue.

38

Nosferatu

Ainda aqui em tal penumbra maleficente e profana e sacra e confusa, pergunto a mim mesmo…

39

O que seria de mim se não a morte por tais vampiros e infância minha?

40

...E minha resposta: Sou apenas Nosferatu, algo proibido quase imaculado e no entanto maculado de sombras e assassinatos sobrenaturais.

41

Ainda aqui nesse meu castelo às escuras, me pergunto: o que de mim se sofre se já sofri do ópio, do sangue, da dor… Se já morri?

42

A penumbra falha e a ampulheta com sua areia preta não parece ter fim. Resta-me apenas meus doces

vampiros e a criança que desistiram de mim, do monstro que sou.

43

Não tenho luxos do mundo e de vida, apenas bebo do meu próprio sangue já catastrófico. E agora, o que faço em tal solidão fastidiosa?

44

Trevas

"Será crível! Nosferatu o Vampiro está me suplicando! A mim e os vampiros!

45

Sei entanto que seu sangue não é doce, é algo ácido, que corrói a alma!

46

Sei que ele não poderia nos ajudar pois clamamos desde o princípio súplicas de carne bebendo o sangue doce e frio dos vampiros.

47

Os Vampiros, Nosferatu e a

Infância.

No entanto eles foram ao encontro do Vampiro Mestre. Eles foram… Se regozijaram ao ver tão escuro mausoléu onde ele, Nosferatu, se sentava numa

48

cadeira de veludo negro, só, absolutamente só.

49

Ouviu-se então berros de fantasmas. Namoradas e namorados há muito mortos, se levantaram das tumbas do castelo. Foi quando enfim, num só vozerio macabro e grotesco...

50

Nosferatu?! Por que mataste a si mesmo? E via-se apenas uma adaga cravada em forma de crucifixo na jugular do Vampiro Mestre.

51

Rumanesk


End file.
